creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Baldur Steinbach
Baldur Steinbach is one of the three siblings known as the Dead Flies, consisting of himself, Thor Steinbach and Loki Steinbach. The three live together in a condominium after having been thrown out of their former home by their mother, Elaine. Being reborn as a Diimon means that, effectively, he is a member of the Chaos Legions, though like his brothers he certainly does not act like it. Like his brothers, he does not consider himself affiliated with them and simply goes about his life like a typical being. He is, however, a Diimon and his "mother", "Elaine", whom he is known to obey when commanded directly to, definitely serves the Legion. Appearance Baldur is the only of the three Dead Flies brothers who has actually ever changed his appearance. Initially, Baldur was known for his extreme case of bed head, and a red hooded sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. Although often going unseen, he wore a necklace of carved ivory in the shape of a curled dragon, along with a leather strap to hold it around his throat. When Baldur met Kiona on an Internet chat room and succeeded in convincing her to meet him, he quickly changed his appearance. First and foremost, he cut his hair into an emo scene style. Secondly, all of his clothes were altered to resemble the Hot Topic-style gothic clique. However, being unemployed he couldn't afford much and was forced to make his own Twilight t-shirt at a shirt making kiosk at the local mall, as well as staring to wear a nose ring he purchased from a gashapon-like dispenser. He also was known for secretly stealing his cousin Gokou-chan's makeup to pale his complexion and add on dark guyliner. Personality Abilities Relationships frame|left|Baldur in both his Human and Sorrow Demon form alongside his two companions. Baldur has never had anything but dysfunctional relationships of any kind. His relationship with both his demon-mother Sataan and his brother Loki are strained at the best of times, and in reality he has grown to openly hate Loki thanks to his brother's constantly sadistic teasing of his vulnerable brother. While his relationship fares better with his other brother, Thor, the two barely have any interactions with one another—however, this might be the reason the two can get along so "well". Over the course of both of his lifetimes, Baldur/Paltar has had a significant lack of friends. While he had begun to strike up a friendship with Tyr in his former life, this ended quickly as he was dead before the friendship really took off the ground. As Baldur, however, he has garnered a total of two known friends: Alanis, a thoughtful musician he felt a kindred calling for; and Kiona Decker, an emo-scene girl he met in an Internet chatroom and actually succeeded in dating for a short while. It was during this second friendship that Baldur resorted to completely changing his wardrobe, bringing himself to appear emo-scene as well to better mesh with his intended girlfriend. In terms of individuals he has had significant encounters with in the Dead Flies' apartment complex, none of them really stand out. He is generally regarded with disdain from Loki's friends, such as Shazia while Thor's friends such as Scott or Savior seem to not even realize he exists. Apartment neighbors such as Paul, Lucrecia, Alice and Makia have barely varied levels of opinions on him, ranging around "don't care". His cousin, Gokou-chan cares about him and is concerned for his well-being, yet does not know exactly how to help him. Thor's persolon, Ping, has nothing to do with him (partially because all she can say is "Ping"). Background History Originally born in 1922 in Germany as Paltar Steinbach, he would eventually come to serve with his brothers Donar and Loki under the armies of the Third Reich of Adolf Hitler. All three brothers were stationed as such to take the war to Norway and they helped occupy it, although all three would be killed in the process. Paltar was a timid individual who was too afraid to not serve Hitler even though he didn't personally believe in killing. After seeing their squadmate Teiwaz have his hand blown off by mortar fire, Paltar experienced shellshock and this indirectly helped lead to the trio's demise as they were less capable of moving. Sent to Hell for his transgressions after death, he became the "son" of Sataan, a demon baroness. Eventually she ordered the three to return to the surface world, where they emerged into the 21st Century, with no memories of their past as Nazi soldiers. Now known as Baldur, he became clinically depressed, eventually completely transforming into an emo scene teenager, which made him feel better. Of his two brothers he greatly dislikes Loki, which is a mutual feeling; that isn't saying much however, as Loki doesn't like very many people and is in fact a sociopathic serial killer. He has recently obtained a pseudo girlfriend named Kiona, whom he met online under the Internet callsign "Panic!@tehCondo". Gallery Baldur Platform Sprite.png|Platformer-genre sprite of Baldur's current design. Dead Flies Band of Brothers.png|Paltar alongside Donar and Loki in May 1940. Dead Flies 03.png|First appearance in a Dead Flies comic. Dead Flies 12.png|First appearance of Baldur's new look. Dead Flies 15.png|Baldur learns of his father's demise. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Chaos Legions Category:Illustrated Characters Category:Original Characters